The present disclosure relates to gas detection equipment, and more specifically, to equipment for remote monitoring of gases.
Gas monitoring equipment is used to check for the presence of various chemicals within the gas environment of a specific space. For example, the air within a room is a gas/vapor environment within a specific space. Note that gas and vapors are referred to herein simply as gas, for convenience. If a room is to be used by humans without special breathing equipment, gas monitoring equipment can check the air within the room for gas phase chemicals and materials that may be harmful to humans, or that may harm the environment or other equipment.
However, such gas monitoring equipment is either limited to checking for a single gas, or is permanently installed in a single location, making its use limited. The embodiments described below address such situations.